Innocence de la mort
by Porte-Plume
Summary: Après cinq ans et cinq mois je ne t'es toujours pas oublié alors...


**Titre:** Innocence de la mort

**Disclamer:** Tout est à JKR

**Rating:** M

**Paring:** Cette histoire est un slash HPDM ( donc les homophobes DEHORD !!)

**Résumé:** Après cinq ans et cinq mois je ne t'ai toujours pas oublier alors...

**Note:** Je tient à préciser que c'est ma première fic qui s'avère être un OS. Et que je suis nulle en orthographe donc...

* * *

Cinq ans et cinq mois.

Cinq ans et cinq mois que je vis sans toi.

Enfin non, cinq ans et cinq mois que j'essaye de vivre sans toi.

Et je n'arrive pourtant pas à t'oublier.

Je n'arrive pas à oublier mes sentiments toujours présents.

Après tout que peut t'on faire contre ses sentiments ? ?

Je vous pose la question.

Peut t'on ignorer ou oublier nos sentiments ? ?

Et bien moi en tout cas je n'y arrive pas.

Cinq ans et cinq moi que je me bats contre mes sentiments, en vain.

Tout ce que j'ai fait pendant cinq ans c'est attendre et espérer.

Attendre et espérer qu'un jour tu vienne frapper à ma porte et que tu me dises : « Je suis désolé. Je t'aime »

J'ai attendu et encore attendu, pendant cinq ans et cinq mois et il ne s'est rien passé.

Alors aujourd'hui je me suis décidé que si se n'était pas toi qui venais à moi, je viendrai à toi.

J'ai cherché ton adresse. Et je l'ai trouvé, pas dur quand on sait que tu es un médicomage renommé.

Je suis devant cher toi. A réfléchir du pourquoi, du comment. En me demandant pourquoi je t'aime.

C'est une bonne question d'ailleurs.

Je pense, enfin non je suis sur que c'est car tu étais un des seuls a me considéré comme quelqu'un de « normal » et pas comme « le survivant », « le sauveur du monde sorcier ». Que des patronymes tous plus débiles les uns que les autres. Tous sa par ce que j'avais tué leur foutu ennemi.

Mais non toi tu me considérais comme un sorcier sans histoire particulière et c'était pour sa que je t'aimais à l'époque.

Je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi.

Jusqu'au jour ou je t'avais vu dans les toilettes de Mimi à prendre du plaisir avec une autre personne que moi. Je n'avais même pas pu voir qui s'était tellement mes yeux étaient embués de larmes. J'étais sortit en courant et j'étais monté au dortoir Griffondor. Ron qui passait par-là m'avais demandé ce qui se passais, mais je n'avais pu répondre tellement mes sanglots étaient importants. Il ne s'était pas inquiété et il était allé en cours. Les jours qui suivirent, je m'enfonçais dans mon mutisme malgré que je devais paraître heureux devant mes amis qui ne savaient rien. Bien sur ils n'étaient pas au courant de notre relation, donc pas non plus de notre rupture, qui n'était même pas officielle vu que je t'avais évité comme la peste. La première semaine tu essayais de venir me parler, en vain. Alors tu avais abandonné et tu étais redevenu comme avant notre relation. Je commençais à baisser les armes et à vouloir te pardonner mais les ASPICS étaient bien tombées elles m'avaient occupé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et j'avais ensuite quitté le collège, diplôme en poches, sans te revoir.

Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis la remise des diplômes.

Ca fait cinq ans et cinq mois que je n'ai pas vu ton beau visage d'ange.

Et la je suis devant ta porte.

Je vais revoir ton visage de porcelaine dans quelque seconde.

Laisse-moi le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette.

Sa y'es c'est fait.

J'attends quelques minutes avant que tu ne m'ouvre.

Et l'à, je me sens défaillir, tu es là, dans l'encadrement de ta porte, torse nu. TORSE NU.

« Potter »

Et sa me fait comme un choc

Tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme sa depuis, depuis plus de six ans.

« Dra… Malfoy

_ Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, au bout de…laisse moi réfléchir…

_ Cinq ans et cinq mois

_ Ohh tu as compté Potter ? ?

_ Oui j'ai compté chaque jour que je passais sans toi. J'ai fais une énorme erreur en t'ignorant. Et je voudrai la réparer. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié tu sais ? Et sache qu'après toutes ses années je te pardonne pour ce que tu as fait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Je sais que ce n'est pas très courageux pour un Griffondor de venir qu'après tant d'années mais j'ai quand même faillit aller à Serpentard, si le choixpeau m'av…

_ Tu t'égards Potter

_ Euh…oui désolé. Voilà je suis venu te dire que je t'aime toujours et que je voudrai qu'on recommence »

Tu avais fait une drôle de tête a cette annonce mais tu as vite repris ton masque d'indifférence.

Tu te retourne à l'appelle de quelqu'un derrière toi.

« Chéri, qui-es ? ?

_ Un camarade de collège

_ Et tu ne l'invite pas à entrer

_ Non il ne sera pas long »

La femme qui t'avais appelé « chéri » arriva alors derrière toi avec une petite fille dans les bras.

« Potter, je te présente ma femme Erika et ma fille de bientôt cinq ans, Maxime

_ Ta…ta femme et ta…fille ? ?

_ Oui Potter tu as bien entendu, ma femme et ma fille »

Je reste choqué et tu t'adresse à ta femme en lui demandant de nous laisser seuls

« Merci Potter

_ Merci ? ? Pourquoi ? ?

_ Tu m'as fait me rendre compte que je n'étais pas homo alors je te remercie car grâce à toi j'ai fondé une famille avec ma femme et ma fille qui est née en février 2006. Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans la vie… »

Je ne réponds pas car que suis déjà perdu dans mes pensées. Ta fille est née en février 2006 soit 6 mois après notre rupture. Et une femme porte en moyenne un enfant pendant 9 mois. Et ta fille a peu l'air d'être une enfant prématuré de 3 mois. Ce qui veut dire que ta fille a été conçue 2 ou 3 mois avant notre séparation.

Je ressens comme un électrochoc quand je comprends que tu m'as trompé bien avant que je ne te surprenne dans les toilettes de Mimi.

Je m'apprête à partir les poings serrés quand tu réouvre la porte.

Je me retourne et quand tu vois mon visage rouge de colère tu me dis sur un ton très calme :

« Alors sa y'es, tu as fait le calcule ? !

_ Tu m'as trompé ? ! ?

_ Oui Harry, je t'es trompé.

_ Pourquoi ? ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi. Je voulais même quitter Erika pour toi mais quand elle est venue à Poudlar pour m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et je n'es pas pu la laisser toute seule.

_ Alors que moi sa ne t'a pas gêné de me laisser seul. Tout seul. »

Je me retourne et commence à marcher, en sanglotant, pour rejoindre ma voiture. Quand tu cours derrière moi pour me rattraper. Tu te mets devant moi et tu t'empare de mes lèvres violemment. Tu commence à caresser mes lèvres avec ta langue et je la laisse entrer pour jouer avec la mienne. Tout se passe ensuite très vite tu m'emmène dans une petite pièce aménagée derrière ta maison, tu me dis que c'est une salle de jeux pour toi et tes amis, et en y regardant de plus près on peu voir un frigo - qui doit contenir pizza et bières pour vos soirée – un billard, un jeu de fléchettes et toutes sorte de jeux – aussi bien moldue que sorcier – mais aussi un canapé sur lequel tu m'allonge avant de me retirer mon T-shirt et le tien, tu viens alors te placer sur mon torse pour prolonger notre baiser et nos caresses. Tu déboutonne ensuite mon pantalon et tu me le retire et tu en fait de même avec le tien. Nous nous retrouvons alors tous les deux en boxer et nos deux érections se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Tu dépose, des baisers sur ma mâchoire, puis dans mon cou, puis sur mon torse et tu progresse jusqu'a arrivé à mon boxer que tu retire rapidement sans même arrêter tes baisers brûlant sur mon torse. Quand mon érection se libère je pousse un gémissement de contentement. Tu prends ensuite mon sexe en bouche avant de commencer de lent va-et-vient qui me procure beaucoup de plaisir. Je suis prêt de l'extase quand tu arrête et que tu remonte vers ma bouche pour m'embrassé. Mais je mets fin a ce baiser pour retirer ton boxer que tu as gardé jusque là. Avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que se soit tu présente trois doigts devant ma bouche, je les lèche avidement avant que tu ne reprennes ma bouche pour un baiser bestial. Ce baiser est tellement bestial que je ne sens même pas quand tu insère un puis deux doigts en moi. Je sens quand même le troisième mais le plaisir remplace très vite la douleur. Quand tu estime que je suis près tu te place devant mon entré et tu me pénètre d'un coup de rein puissant. Si puissant que je pousse un cri de douleur. Mais encore une fois le plaisir remplace la douleur. En voyant que je me suis habituer à ta présence tu commence de lents va-et-vient puissants. Au bout de quelques minutes le plaisir étant trop présent nous jouissons en même temps en criant le prénom de l'autre. Après avoir repris ton souffle tu te retire et tu me murmure

« Sa ne se reproduira jamais… »

Avant de t'endormir à coté de moi.

Ca fait dix minutes que tu t'es endormit et je n'arrête pas de pense à tout ce qui c'est passé cette dernière heure.

Je ne peu pas m'empêcher de me dire que quand tu te réveillera tu me diras de m'en aller et de tout oublier.

Et je ne veux pas que tu m'humilie une fois de plus alors je vais faire une chose que j'aurai du faire il y a bien longtemps.

Je me dirige vers le coin cuisine de la petite pièce et ouvre tous les tiroirs avant de trouver ce que je recherche.

Je m'approche du canapé ou tu es toujours nu et endormi et je m'assoie au pied de celui-ci. Je prends l'objet que j'ai trouvé dans le tiroir de la main droite et j'avance mon autre poignet vers cette main, et en l'occurrence l'objet avant de faire glisser la lame de celui-ci sur mon poignet gauche pour faire une entaille peu profonde. Je dépose le couteau à coté de moi, trempe mon doigt dans mon sang et viens dessiner sur ton torse un cœur avec le liquide rouge qui coule le long de mon poignet. J'écris en dessous, toujours avec le même liquide

« Je t'aime »

Avant de me ré-asseoir, reprendre la lame et la faire glisser encore une fois sur mon poignet gauche, pour faire cette fois ci une entaille beaucoup plus profonde.

Je suis près de la mort, je commence voir la lumière blanche alors que tu commence doucement à te réveiller et à prendre conscience de ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Tu regarde mon poignet puis ton torse et tu crie

« Non Harry ! ! ! ! Pourquoi ? ? ? »

Tu commence à sangloter alors que tu me prends dans tes bras, et tu me dis tout bas

« Je t'aime »

Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendu avant de sombrer dans l'innocence de la mort.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Comme je vous l'ai dis au debut cette fic est ma première donc si vous vouler bien me laisser des "review-conseils" je les acceptes volontier


End file.
